


Hypnotic *NSFW* | Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [134]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By @scuzmunkiePairings: Seth Rollins x Reader, Alexa Bliss/Lexi x Reader {Friendship}Prompt/Request: Hi! Could I please request an imagine with Seth Rollins? The reader is a backstage worker (like maybe a makeup artist or hairstylist). She’s kinda shy but when she sees Seth in his shield gear she gets all hot and bothered and Seth notices this. Later on that night he shows up at her hotel room after Raw while still in his gear and he is dominant. Thank you so much!Summary: Seth finds out you have a thing for him in his shield gear and decides to take action.WARNINGS: smut, rough sex, Dom, sex, bickering, fluff, also prob trash, unsafe sex, {remember wrap it up}, kinky {idk is having leather gloves on kinky?}, wall sex, did I mention I suck at writing smut, cursing.Word Count:2006A/N: THIS IMAGINE CONTAINS SMUT. DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN’T 18+ OR YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SMUT! I’m sorry if this is crap!!! Also I’m sorry this took forever.Y/nn= your nickname
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 7





	Hypnotic *NSFW* | Seth Rollins

  * * * *

Your tongue slightly poked out, as you carefully blended the foundation on to Alexa’s skin, while Alexa chatted to you.

“I have a folder on my phone filled with makeup ideas for my wedding that you can do, I’ll send them to you.” She spoke, just as you were about to talk, she interrupted you.

“You know what scratch that I’ll just put them in that Pinterest board we share, and you can send me the ones you like.” She ranted, going into the Pinterest app.

You smiled at her shaking your head at her, applying more foundation onto the blender. Just as you looked up you stopped your actions, sucking in a breath, as you saw Seth leaning against the wall, biting your lower lip, as you continued to stare at him, you felt a hot flush overcome you, your heart beating faster, as your eyes glazed over with lust.

Fuck you thought, as you continued to stare at him, a pool of wetness forming in your core. Dirty thoughts racing through your mind, as you continued to stare at him. That attire did things to you. All you could think about was him pushing you against the wall and dominating you.

All of that suddenly come to a halt as he turned his gaze to you, his smile turning into a cocky smirk as he noticed how flustered you looked, you quickly looked away turning your attention back to Alexa who was smirking at you.

“Oh, Seth, fuck me into oblivion.” Alexa teased, mocking your voice, you rolled your eyes at her, getting more foundation.

“Shush, he’s right there.” You muttered as you started to blend the foundation into her face. _This was so embarrassing_ you thought to yourself. As Alexa continued to tease you. Your face was burning red with embracement.

“Oh, Seth bend me over this table and fuck me.” She teased, making you let out a whine, as you tried not to think about what she was saying.

“I’ll wreck your makeup Lexi if you don’t shut up.” You threatened. Giving her a threating look, which to her come off as cute and harmless. She let out a giggle.

“I surrender.” She laughed, holding her hands up in a jokingly way.

“Good.” You muttered, letting out a sigh as you finished blending.

“Why don’t you just talk to him though?” Alexa spoke, her tone more serious.

“Why would I want to do that” you muttered, opening up the eyeshadow palette.

“Come on y/nn, your basically drooling over him, you blush whenever someone mentions him, not to mention from what I hear he has a thing for you to.” She spoke.

“No, I’m not. And it’s just pointless gossip.” You muttered, dabbing the eyeshadow brush into the eyeshadow, then flicking the excessive amount off.

“I’m sure that ache between your legs says otherwise babe.” Alexa smirked, as you turned to face her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You huffed.

“All I am going to say is break out of that shy girl persona and go for it.” She spoke, as you started to apply eyeshadow.

Just as you were about to reply, Roman walked past then Seth, smirking at you as he walked past you rather slowly, almost in a teasingly matter, Dean was behind him, getting annoyed with him for walking slow.

“Walk faster man.” Dean complained.

Alexa smirked at you as you quickly cursed under your breath, crossing your legs to try and relieve the ache down there.

“He so wants you.” She spoke, breaking you out of your trance…

* * *

The sound of a knock at the door interrupted you from your binge-watching. You let out a whine, turning off the television, then pulling the covers off of you. Pouting as you got out of bed and walked to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open to reveal a smirking Seth in his shield attire.

You quickly gulped trying to form words but nothing came out, you ended up in a sputtering mess.

Seth cockily smirked at your trembling body, as he walked past you and entered your room.

_Maybe you were dreaming_. You thought as you closed the door, turning around to come face to face with Seth, your back colliding against the door.

“You know for a shy girl you do have quite the dirty mind.” He purred, leaning closer to you until his lips ghost against yours. Making you gasp, you thought he was going to kiss you but his mouth went straight to your ear, nibbling on it.

“Not that I mind.” He hummed, trailing his lips down to your neck, his beard scratching your neck in the process, you moved your neck to the side, letting a moan escape your mouth.

You tried to speak, but a whimper comes out instead. Seth smiled cockily against your neck.

“Sh, y/n, it’s okay, let me please you.” He hummed, making you moan, your fingers lacing through his hair, as he left love bites on your neck.

Seth let out a growl, pulling away from your neck and looking you in the eye. His eyes darkening with lust.

“Let me make those sexual fantasies of yours come true.” Seth growled, his lips pressing harshly against yours, as hand in his hair gripped his hair tighter. The other hand gripping his shield vest tightly, as his gloved covered hands gripped your waist, pressing you closer against him until you felt his bulge press against you.

You let out a moan, as his hands slid down towards the hem of your shirt, tugging it up, breaking the kiss, so he could tug it over your head, he discarded it behind him, leaving you in your bra, Seth let out a moan, unbuckling the vest and shrugging it off of him. You quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt, roughly tugging it off of him, and tossing it aside. Your lips pressed against his hungrily, as your hands trailed down his toned chest, making you even wetter than you already are. Your hands quickly made their way down towards his crotch groping it, Seth sucked in a breath pulling his mouth away from yours.

“Shy girl wants to play dirty aye.” Seth growled, as he unhooked your bra and tossing it aside, his hands grabbed your boobs, rolling his thumbs over your nipples, making you moan.

“Two can play that game baby.” Seth growled, lowering his mouth towards your nipple, swirling his tongue around your nipple then wrapping his mouth around it as he began to suck, his other hand massaging your other boob.

“Fuck.” You moaned, your free hand slipped in-between your sweatpants and panties rubbing your wet cunt with your fingers, as you continued to tease Seth’s growing boner.

“You like that.” He hummed, against your boob.

“Yes.” You moaned as you slipped two of your fingers inside of you, gripping tighter onto Seth’s dick, closing your eyes in pure bliss.

“Fuck.” Seth moaned as he pulled away from your boobs, eyes trailed down towards your body.

“You naughty girl.” He growled as he noticed you fingering yourself, gripping your wrist he quickly pulled it up, making you let out a whine, opening your eyes, and pouting at Seth, his eyes darkening with lust.

“Turn around.” He demanded, undoing his belt then his zipper, pulling his pants down, and stepping out of them. While you complied.

Seth took his boxers off, his cock sprang up, as pre-cum leaked from the tip, Seth come towards your waiting figure, pressing his body against yours, his mouth pressing sloppy kisses against your neck, while his fingers looped with the band of your sweatpants and undies, tugging them both down roughly, until it pooled down between your ankles, you took a step out of them, and pushing them to the side with your foot, your ass rubbing against his dick in the process. Seth let out a loud moan. His right hand gripping your ass tight, while the left one rested against your side.

“You are defiantly a tease.” He growled, letting go of your ass, he raised his hand up, then slammed it down hard on your ass cheek. You let out a moan.

“You like getting smacked aye, baby.” He growled against your neck, as his hand comes hard down on your ass again.

“You like that.” He purred, as you let out another moan, making Seth smirk, instead of smacking your ass again he gripped his cock, pumping it a few times, before placing the tip against your wet entrance. The both of you’s moaning.

“Fuck.” He cursed.

“Please.” You begged, turning your head around to face him, only for him to push it flush against the wall, Seth finally slipped inside of you, both of you’s letting out a moan.

Seth pulled out, then thrusted back in again. The both of you’s moaning.

“Fuck.” You’s both cursed, as he continued to thrust in and out of you, his thrusts started off as slow, but gradually got rougher.

His hand wrapping around your throat, arching your head back, as one of your hands rested against the wall, while the other one grabbed his bicep.

“Yes, yes, yes.” You moaned out, closing your eyes in pure bliss. Making Seth’s ego grow bigger.

“You look so fucking hot.” Seth moaned as he continued to fuck you.

“Seth.” You moaned, as his grip on your neck tightened, as he continued to fuck you.

“And you feel so good, so tight.” He groaned as he pounded into you harder. The only sound that could be heard in the hotel room was skin slapping against skin and yours and Seth’s moans.

Seth pressed his lips against your clammy forehead, moaning as your walls tightened around his cock, with every thrust.

“You are such a naughty little girl, baby, I think that shy girl persona of yours is a front for the little kinky girl you are.” He growled as he thrusted into you even harder.

“Seth, I’m so close.” You moaned as you felt your orgasm arise.

“Fuck.” He moaned, as your walls tightened around him, letting one of his hands go from your neck, and bringing it down towards your clit, as his thumb rubbed circles against it.

You let out a moan, then Seth’s name, curling your toes, as your heart started beating faster, as your orgasm started to take effect on you.

“Cum for me baby.” He groaned, as his thrusts started to get sloppier.

“Seth.” You moaned, as your walls clenched around him, you were so close to your release.

“Fuck.” You moaned as you cum around his dick, Seth let out a moan, giving one last thrust, before you cummed inside of you, his head arching back, as he moaned your name. You let out a moan, as his warm seed spilled inside you.

Softening inside of you, as he rested his head against your shoulder, resting his body weight against yours. Lucky the wall was holding you up. Both you and Seth were covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Seth pulled out of you, making the both of you’s groan, Seth placed a soft kiss against your shoulder, pushing himself off of you and grabbing your arm, turning you around to face him, your cheeks turning red, as your heart hammering in your chest, it felt like there were butterflies in your stomach.

“You maybe wanna do this again sometime.” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Before you could even squeak out an answer but he spoke again.

“And maybe we could go out together on a date to.” Seth pushed his luck, making you blush.

“I’d like that.” You whispered.

“What was that?” Seth asked again, smiling at you as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind your ear.

“Yes.” You spoke a little louder, biting your lower lip.

Seth smirked, licking his lower lip, as he looked at your naked body.

“Round two? In the shower.” He suggested, smirking at you…





End file.
